Friendly Teasing
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Hugh is normally the one being teased by Kyouhei, but all of a sudden it's the other way around and Kyouhei does NOT like it when people make fun of his hair! Written on request, albeit a request that probably ended up derailed...


**Every time I see a comment like, "better than I could write" I feel bad. Don't ever get discouraged from writing, guys.**

**Two requests for Pokewood/Pokestar now. I'll definitely be writing that one after I get to play the games in English!**

**As for Takamiya... This prompt was a little harder to come up with an idea than the others. It was interesting, haha. It also missed the mark, since I don't think it even counts as GreySkyShipping anymore, but thanks as always for requesting!**

**Prompt: "Hugh finds one thing to tease Kyouhei about and is amused *and finds it cute) about the way Kyouhei reacts."**

**I told myself I would refrain from making hair jokes, but... **

"Wow!" Kyouhei exclaimed, mimicking the high-pitched giggle and voice of Hugh's younger sister. "With your hair up like that, you look just like a Herdier!"

The look of unamusement on his face was so uncharacteristic that it left Hugh trying to surpress a giggle of his own, which ended up as a snort. Kyouhei was glaring at him almost instantly.

The brown-haired boy couldn't even get back at him by saying something like, "But at least my hair didn't look like a rainbow had puked decorations in it," because Hugh's sister had insisted on putting ribbons and hair clips in his too.

"A very glittery Herdier," Hugh corrected him, grinning. "Maybe you should make that your new thing?"

And that was another thing, since even though it had taken nearly ten minutes to be sure he'd pulled all the ribbons out, Kyouhei was still coated in glitter. His frown deepened. _'Really, Hugh. _Not_ amused.'_

"And anyway, my sister does _not_ sound like that."

Kyouhei ignored him, and continued grumbling instead. "That wasn't even fair... I didn't even know you guys had glitter, until the two of you started dumping it on me..."

"Sparkling isn't really my kind of thing, sorry, Kyouhei."

"Besides," Kyouhei paused in their walk down the hallway, and grabbed Hugh's wrist, dragging him along to take a detour to the nearest mirror and prove his point. "My hair does _not_ look like a Hedi- What are you laughing at!"

"I-It's nothing, rea-"

"Hugh!"

"You still have glitter on you," Hugh replied quickly, changing the topic. He'd almost calmed down, but at the same time he still looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Kyouhei found that suspicious. "Right... there!"

Before he could figure out what Hugh was doing, the dark-haired boy flicked him on the nose and burst into another round of giggles. Kyouhei rubbed his nose and glared at him.

"...You and your sister have the same laugh, you know," he grumbled, making a half-hearted attempt he knew wouldn't succeed to make a jab back at Hugh.

"That doesn't really matter to me," Hugh replied, exactly as Kyouhei had expected he would. "It could be worse. She could have..."

He was struggling not to laugh again, and Kyouhei swore that this was the most he'd ever seen Hugh laughing in one day, let alone the span of a few minutes. But he already knew the joke that was coming, and scowled.

"...She could have compared my head to a Herdier!"

"My hair does not look like a Herdier's!" Kyouehi growled at him, punctuating every word through grit teeth. "And at the very least, I don't look like a walking bush."

"At least it's a bush with style," Hugh shot back sardonically. "Really, Kyouhei? Your insults are getting kind of weak, man."

Knowing Hugh was always going to be the most level-headed of the two, Kyouhei sighed and temporarily gave up. When it came to insults, there was no way he would ever win, and as he'd already realized earlier, it was rare enough to even see him laughing this much. The only sure-fire method he knew to get some emotion out of this guy was to threaten his sister or his Pokemon, and Kyouhei already knew from experience what happened to people who tried _that_.

Besides, he would never say anything bad about anyone's Pokemon and he liked the kid well enough. Especially to Hugh's little sister, he would never say anything hurtful. He just... didn't like it when she giggled and clapped and called him a Herdier either.

"Does it really look like a Herdier?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, in a small voice.

"Er..."

"You think so too!"

Yelling earned him an immediate, "Indoor voices!" remark from Hugh. Given the circumstances, Kyouhei was no longer certain why he was even listening to Hugh's warnings.

"Anyway, it... might..." Hugh replied reluctantly, clamping a hand over Kyouhei's mouth before the other boy could explode and over-react again. "But only when you're wearing that stupid visor. When your hair isn't up in that thing, it looks completely normal, I swear!"

Also when Hugh wasn't secretly borrowing a can of his mother's hairspray to get Kyouhei's hair to stick into Herdier style even without the visor for the evil amusement of himself and his little sister, but he wasn't about to admit to that. Kyouhei had only assumed the stuff they were spraying into his hair was the same kiddy stuff they'd used on Hugh's, that didn't stick for more than two minutes, and Hugh was very surprised that Kyouhei hadn't noticed the difference after looking in the mirror.

"...My visor is not stupid," Kyouhei grumbled.

"Um, did I say stupid?"

"It's not stupid!" Kyouhei snapped back, aiming a punch at Hugh's arm that was just a little too sharp to be playful.

"I didn't mean stupid, just... Not fashionably conscious?"

Kyouhei was back to glowering at him in an instant, and no attempts to save his own skin were enough to stop the other boy from being angry with him now.

Hugh had to call his little sister for help when Kyouhei tackled him to the ground, and laughed even harder when she fended off Kyouhei's attack by throwing Pokemon dolls at his head. It took a full ten minutes after that to convince her he and Kyouhei hadn't been fighting seriously, but there was no way he could bring up the comment that had started this whole ordeal when she asked.

Hugh didn't want to tell his sister it was technically her fault as much as Kyouhei didn't like admitting his hair looked like a shaggy Pokemon, after all.

**Don't worry, they were just play fighting!**

** Getting kind of tired of writing about Hugh's sister while not knowing her real name though. So many ideas I have involve her, and she appears as a major character in too many of my stories.**


End file.
